Hoenn OC Journey
by poketrainer101
Summary: This my first story so I'm open to any kind of criticism. I'm accepting OCs for the story. It's about my OC going through Hoenn with his friends and rival. You can send in OCs but they won't be main characters anymore.
1. OC Form

Hoenn OC Journey

**So this will be a Journey through the Hoenn Region. The characters will be my OC and 3 OCs as companions and 1 as a rival. The rival will appear every time I'm in, going into, or leaving a town. So here's the important part the OC Form.**

Name:

Age: (13-16)

Gender:

Height:

Appearance:

Clothing: (Everyday, Formal, Swim Wear, and Pajamas,)

Pokemon: (Hoenn starter and 5 other Pokemon from Hoenn in the order you get them) (I WILL only accept Pokemon that are from the Hoenn Region and they HAVE to be in their first forms!)

Bio:

Personality:

Pokemon's Personality:

Requested Position: (Traveling Companion or Rival)

Skills:

Faults:


	2. Chapter 1 Flames Fly

**At any point in the story I seem to focus too much on my OC tell me and I'll change it.**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Click! _I shut off my alarm clock. It was morning so I got dressed put on my jeans, black shirt, socks, white Nikes, red vest, and a black bandana worn as a headband with a red pokeball insignia in front.

"Jason come on down or you'll be late." My mom said downstairs.

"Coming." I reply going down the stairs.

"I packed a bag for you and here is a Pop-tart for breakfast."

"Thanks Mom love you bye."

**Littleroot**

"Alright time to go get my starter Pokémon"

So I started to run to the Pokémon Lab then._ Thud!_

"Hey watch where you're going." Said a guy my age with dark brown hair that covered his face but was put out of his eyes with a black headband with a pokeball printed on it. He wore a black button up shirt with a green shirt under it and I could see part of a pokeball print on it. He also had faded jeans just barely held up by a loose belt.

"Sorry I was just hurrying to get my starter Pokémon. My name's Jason Ervek, what's yours?" I said.

"I'm Akira Miyamoto, I'm getting my Pokémon too except it seems like I will be a good trainer." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean you haven't even seen what I can do." I said now getting angry with this guy.

"I can just tell by your attitude that you won't make it far." He said like he's trying to get under my skin.

"Fine, if you think your all that and I'm not then let's get our Pokémon." I said calming down. So we walk to Prof. Birch's lab and walked in.

"Ah welcome you two are the first to come in. I'm expecting a few others to come, so that's why I have two sets of Pokémon." Prof. Birch said happily. "Now both of you can choose a Pokémon. The one on the left of each set is the grass type Treecko. In the middle is the fire type Torchic. On the right is the water type Mudkip." Prof. Birch explained.

"Alright I know what I want." I said grabbing the middle pokeball.

"Good now both you have chosen so here I'll give you stuff to start with." Prof. Birch says. "I'm giving you both a pokedex which will give you information on Pokémon you encounter. Also you can see what your Pokémon knows for moves. I'm also giving you both five pokeballs so you can catch Pokémon you see but before you go to catch it you should weaken it first. Any questions?"

"No sir." Akira said.

"Actually will you ref a one on one me vs. Akira?" I ask.

"Of course, if Akira's ok with that." Prof. Birch replied happily.

"Sure, it will be quick anyway." Akira replied sounding bored. So we walk outside to a flat field and stand 20ft. away from each other.

"Come on out, Blaze!" I said throwing the pokeball which opened up and out came a little orange chicken with a three big feathers on its head.

"Awe, you named yours that's cute." He said sarcastically. "Come on out, Torchic." He said. Out came the same thing except his looked pumped for battle the exact opposite of his trainer, it almost made me laugh. Then I pulled out my pokedex to look at Torchic's moves.

**Torchic knows Scratch, Growl, and Ember.**

"Use Ember." I said. The chicken then let out a few flames from its mouth.

"Dodge and then use Growl" Akira said. Then his Torchic moved out of the way then let out a noise that made Blaze kind of surprised. Now I see what he will do he'll lower Blaze's attack so I couldn't do as much damage.

"Blaze use Scratch if he dodges use Ember." I said. Then Blaze charged at Torchic.

"Dodge and use Growl again." Akira said but just as Torchic dodged it got hit by Ember taking some damage but not much.

"Again Blaze." I said.

"Use Ember, Torchic" Akira said. Then it shot out flames came out its mouth and hit. I could tell Blaze took some damage but it kept going with its attack and hit. This did some damage but not as much as Ember although Torchic looked beat up not that Blaze looked much better.

"Blaze use Scratch and if he uses Ember use it too." I said. Blaze started to charge.

"Use Ember again." He said sure it would end me but then Blaze dodged it and shot his own Ember. It hit directly and Torchic was one hit from fainting.

"Use Ember quick, Torchic." Akira said. Then right before Blaze could land it was hit with flames putting him the same spot as Torchic one hit will end this battle.

"Use Ember to end this." We both said then both torchics shot the flames from their mouth making an explosion. When the smoke cleared both Pokémon were still standing but then they both collapse.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle this match ends in a draw." Prof. Birch says as if he was an official ref.

"You did good Blaze now take a rest." I say as the pokeball shot a red beam absorbing the Pokémon. Akira does the same but doesn't say anything.

"Good job." I said complementing Akira.

"Ya but just as I figured you didn't win." Akira said.

"Aren't you going to going to at least heal your Torchic?" I asked kind of angry.

"If you must know I am but in Oldale." He answered walking away.

"Prof. will you please heal Blaze?" I ask.

"Of course." He answered happy like always.

**This looks like a good place to stop sorry if it's short but I'll try to make them longer later. Also I will add the other OCs in next chapter. If you have any suggestions on how you think your OC should be introduced please PM me. Also Nightfall tell me how I did with your OC. Now My plan is to update weekly although I can't say I will update every week. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 2 New Friends New Experience

**First things first stop sending me OCs via review you could get me in a lot of trouble. Also for those who tend to send me the OCs in the review I said I wouldn't use them so it just wastes space. Also I've decided that people can understand Pokémon but only their own. So with that said let's start the chapter.**

So Blaze was all done healing so I decided I might as well be off.

**Route 101**

"Come on out Blaze." I said letting the Pokémon out. "Let's start some training. Let's see what we can find."

"_Alright time to start searching." _Blaze says with excitement.

"Here we go a Poochyena." I say. I pull out the pokedex to get the data.

**A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted.**

"Blaze use Scratch." I said then Blaze charged at the Poochyena and used its feet to scratch up the dog. It took quite a bit out of it so it couldn't be that strong. Then it used Growl lowering Blaze's attack. "Use Ember to finish it." I said. It shot the flames engulfing Poochyena and then it fell. "Alright training here is to easy let's just move on. Return" Then Blaze went back into its pokeball and I continued walking looking at all the Pokémon . Then I just start to see a town, good timing it was getting dark out.

**Oldale Town**

So I make way to the Pokémon Center and just make it in time. I walk up to the counter and there I see a girl my age so probably 14. See was short compared to me (not that she is the only one I am 5' 10") about 5' 4". She had thick black hair that shined in the lights that went down to her mid back. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, neon green converses, and an over-sized black t-shirt that says: I HERD YOU LIEK MUDKIPz in neon green, with a picture of a Mudkip below it. She has neon green converse and a gold charm bracelet of different legendary Pokémon on it.

"Can I have a key to a room?" I ask Nurse Joy politely.

"Sorry but the last room went to her." She replied pointing at the girl who was now walking down the hallway to the rooms. So I rush down to her knowing she's the only chance I got at a room.

"Excuse me but can I please share the room with you I have nowhere else to go for a good night sleep." I ask almost begging.

"Sure you can." She says nicely.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Nope." She said with a laugh.

"But wait didn…"

"I'm just kidding of course you can share the room." She interrupted. At this point I feel like I was just being used but I got over it because at least I had a place to stay for the night. So she went to the bathroom probably to change so I got into my pajamas and then let Blaze out of its pokeball.

"_Is it time to go to sleep_?" Blaze asked looking a bit tired.

"Yes it is buddy we get this bed" I point to the bed I planned on sleeping on.

"_Wait then who gets this bed_?" Blaze asks puzzled. Then just as he finished that question the bathroom door opens up.

"YAWN, It's been a long day" the girl said. Then I just realized I still don't even know her name.

"I just realized I don't even know your name, mind telling?" I asked.

"My name is Athena Whiteraven, yours?" she answered.

"I'm Jason Ervek. You said you had a long day what did you do exactly?" I asked.

"Well today I got my first Pokémon and we trained for a while and then we practiced our contest skills because I'm aiming to be one of the best coordinators ever." She answered back with intensity. "What's your goal you seem to have just gotten a Pokémon recently too." She pointed out.

"I'm going to become a Pokémon trainer one of the best in the world." I say getting ready to go to bed. "Me and Blaze are going to be going all the way to the top." I add.

"You seem confident how about we battle tommorrow morning?" She offers.

"You're on, tommorrow get ready." I answer back. "Don't think I'll take it easy on you just because you let me have a place to sleep."

"Don't expect any less than your best especially if you're going to be the best trainer ever." She answers back mockingly.

So I crawled into my bed and then went to sleep. Then opened my eyes when Blaze jumped up on my chest and got comfy and then laid down on my chest. Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke up and noticed as I stirred to get up I woke up Blaze and he decided to do the same. Then I crawled out of bed and noticed that Athena was still sleeping so I changed back into my normal clothes and decided to let her sleep in. So Blaze and I walked outside and we decided to head out to route 3.

"Alright Blaze are you ready for some training." I asked already knowing what his answer was.

"_Of course that's the whole reason why we are out here to train." _He answers.

"Ok let's see how about the Zigzagoon there." I point out pulling out my pokedex for the Pokémon's data.

**It walks in zigzag fashion. It is good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground.**

"Alright we better watch out it's pretty quick." I said. "Use Ember to get its attention and then again once it charges at you." So then Blaze shot out some flames close but not at the Zigzagoon. Then it charged just as I figured it would and when it got close Blaze shot out more flames. This damaged the Pokémon but it was still in fighting shape. As soon as it recovered it used Quick-Attack so fast Blaze couldn't dodge it. It did some damage but not much.

"Next time just shoot Ember but now use Growl." I said. Then Blaze let out a sound that made Zigzagoon shudder a bit. "Quick use Scratch." Then since we saw that it wasn't prepared it seemed perfect and it was the Zigzagoon was almost done. So it made a last chance effort with Quick-Attack but just got hit with Ember. It then tried to get up but couldn't.

So after that we headed back into town and went into the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy could you please heal my Pokémon for me." I ask.

"Sure thing." She replied so I handed her Blaze whom I put in his pokeball and she went to heal him. After a while she was done.

"Here you go, hope you have a nice day" she says handing me my pokeball back.

"Thanks, you too." I replied.

So I walked back to the room and went inside to see if Athena was awake. Once I entered the door she was just finishing up getting ready.

"You ready?" I asked excited to have my second person to person battle.

"Yep all we got to do is hand back the keys." She says. So we walk out of the room and we hand the keys back to Nurse Joy. We walk outside to Rt. 3.

"Alright this looks like a good place to have a battle." She points out.

"Ok let's do this." I say.

"Mind if I ref this battle." A voice said. We both turn to see a guy our age. He looked about 5"8' and has short spikey hair that was purple with yellow streaks on the sides. He had eyes as purple as his hair and is wearing light yellow and white pants with a pokeball symbol on the bottom left leg, a blue shirt, white vest that's unzipped with yellow lines on the shoulders, and has white hat. (like Ash's)

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Tommy Gardner is my name and battling is my game." He replied. I raised my shoulder and looked at Athena for her approval she shot me a why not look.

"Sure why not" I replied.

"Alright this will be a one on one battle." He said then looked at me and I knew what he was thinking.

"Jason Ervek" I say.

"Vs." He says then looks at Athena.

"Athena Whiteraven" she said.

"Begin." Tommy said.

"Let's go Blaze." I said.

"Showtime Mudkip." She said as we both threw our pokeballs.

"A Mudkip huh?" I say pulling out my pokedex for its info.

**To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to lift boulders.**

"Alright Mudkip use Bubble." Athena said. Then Mudkip shot out a few fast moving bubbles from its mouth. They hit Blaze head on and showed the damage well.

"This isn't good we have the type disadvantage. Use Scratch quickly." I say. Then Blaze made a quick charge at Mudkip and hit it directly with its talons accept it didn't do as much damage.

"Use Bubble again" she said. Then Mudkip shot out more bubbles.

"Dodge quick and then use Ember." I said. Then Blaze jumped out of the way and shot out a few flames they hit as well but Mudkip only now was just as weak as Blaze but I used two moves full strength and she used one without effort.

"Use Ember again" I said.

"Counter with Bubble" she said. But just as they went to shoot their attacks they shot different ones. Blaze shot out a beam of fire that could only be Flamethrower and Mud kip shot a beam of water that could only be Water-Gun. The two moves collided and of course the Water-Gun being water just went through the Flamethrower like nothing and hit Blaze. If it weren't for Flamethrower somewhat stopping the attack he'd be out but he managed to just barely get up.

"Use Water-Gun to finish this" Athena said then Mudkip shot out more water.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower." I said so Blaze side stepped the attack and shot out the beam of fire hitting Mudkip head on. This did quite some damage on Mudkip strangely then I realized it was a critical hit. "Use Scratch quick to finish this." I said.

"Counter with Tackle" Athena said. So both Pokémon charged at each other.

"Jump and get Mudkip" I said last second so Blaze jumped up then came down talons first and got Mudkip on its back. Mudkip fell down and couldn't get up.

"Mudkip is unable to battle Jason and Blaze are the winners." Tommy said.

"Return you did a good job Blaze." I said putting the Pokémon back in its ball.

"Good job we'll get him next time." Athena said putting Mudkip back in it's ball.

"You're better than I thought." Athena said.

"You're pretty good yourself." I said back.

"Let's all head back and take it easy." Tommy said.

**Alright that's all for this chapter. Please remember to review. Also tell me how I did introducing your OCs. I'll accept any ideas for what to do next chapter and please tell me how I did.**


	4. Chapter 3 The More The Marrier

**So to start things off a suggestion was brought to me and that was adding romance to this. I don't really mind adding it but I would love to hear about your guy's opinions. Also if so add suggestions even for Pokémon too. Tell me what you think of this by reviewing later.**

So we get back to the Pokémon Center and get our Pokémon healed up.

"Hey guys, how a bout we travel together throughout the region?" Tommy said with excitement. "If anything traveling together will just make us better." He adds. I look at Athena for approval she just shrugged.

"Why not, what do we have to lose?" I say thinking it's actually not a bad idea.

"Sounds like a fun let's do it." Athena said.

"So it's settled let's get moving." I said ready to walk out the door.

"So we just have to head through Rt. 2 and we should end up in Petalburg City." Tommy said. So we walk out the door and head west to Rt. 2.

"I hear there are some different Pokémon here" I said looking around.

"Do you plan on catching one?" Athena asked.

"Yes actually, I heard you can catch a Ralts here." I said.

"Good luck you may be able to find them but they are rare here." Athena said with doubt in her voice. I try to stay focused because I know how rare they are to find here it's just not likely.

"Come on out Blaze." I say letting the Pokémon free of its ball. "Can you help me find a Ralts."

"_Sure why not?"_ he replies.

"Awesome, alright if you see one shout. I say so we get to work looking around. Finally after a couple of hours Blaze finds one.

"_Over here I found one." _Blaze shouts.

"Alright!" I say as I rush over. "Use Scratch but jump last second." I say as Blaze starts charging the little thing braces itself but then Blaze jumped catching Ralts off guard and then the talons hit directly. Then the Ralts shot a glance with glowing eyes and Blaze got hit by a purple ray that must have been Confusion. Luckily Blaze wasn't confused.

"Alright no more mister nice guy, use Flamethrower." I say. Then Blaze shot the beam of fire out of its mouth and hit Ralts directly. I saw that it was weak so I thought know would be the time to throw a pokeball.

"I hope this works." I say as I throw the pokeball and it hits it on the head. The ball wiggles around and I can feel the tension rising in me. It stopped and "_Ding_". "We did it we caught our first Pokémon!" I said excitedly holding up the pokeball.

"_Aw yeah." _Blaze said proud of his work.

"Ok so come on out." I say letting the Pokémon out of its ball. "I feel like giving you a name but I don't know what."

"_How about you heal me and I'll think about it."_ Ralts said tired from the battle.

"Here give it this." Tommy said handing me a squirt bottle that was labeled Super Potion. So I spray it on and instantly Ralts healed up.

"_Thanks for healing me. For a name maybe you should name me based off of something that you see significant about me or my kind Like Blade for when I turn into a Gallade." The Ralts replies._

"My plan was to make you a Gardevoir." I say teasingly.

"You wouldn't dare." He says angrily.

"Try me, I don't even know where to find a Dawn stone." I point out.

"We'll find one and when we do you will make me a Gallade as soon as I turn into a Kirlia." He says determined.

"But you'll look so cute as a Kirlia maybe I'll use you as in a con…"

"No I will not compete in a contest especially not as a Kirlia." He said interrupting me.

"I'm just kidding I promise I'll use a Dawn stone on you once you turn into a Kirlia" I say seriously.

"Ok good now about the name." He says relieved.

"How about Espio?" I suggest.

"That sounds pretty good sure let's use it." He says.

"Alright now that's all done it's getting dark out how about we set up camp?" Athena points out.

So we set up camp and we all go look for fire wood and we set up the logs.

"Ok Blaze use Ember to start the fire." I say so then Blaze uses Ember to ignite the logs and then our fire starts.

"Alright now that we have fire I can work on dinner" Tommy said.

So he sets up this tripod thing over the fire and attaches a pot for the food.

While he does that I figure I should do something to pass the time so I start walking through the field when I see someone a female trainer she had a lithe figure, ice blue eyes, dark purple flowing hair that reaches her waist, pale skin. She was wearing a green tunic tied with a black sash over black leggings and black suede boots, but what stuck out was she was wearing a Jirachi charm necklace. So I walked up to her.

"Hey you, want to battle." I ask.

"Sure" said the person.

"Alright how about a two on two?" I suggest.

"Fine with me." She says "I'm Cecily Raventhal"

"Cool, I'm Jason Ervek." I say. So she grabs a pokeball and throws it.

"Go Treecko." She says as the ball lets out a gecko Pokémon. So I pull out my pokedex to see what it is.

**The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings.**

"Let's try out our new member go Espio." I said throwing the pokeball releasing the Pokémon

"Treecko use Pound." She said. Then Treecko ran toward Espio and nails him with his tail. This hurts him but not enough to keep him out of the fight.

"Use Confusion" I said and then Espio shot a purple ray at Treecko which hit directly. This hurt Treecko quite a bit but it was still battle ready.

"Use Absorb" Cecily said then green balls of energy came out of Espio and entered Treecko. Treecko looked better after that and Espio looked worse.

"Use Confusion again this this time be on your toes." I said Espio then shot the purple ray but

"Treecko dodge it" she said and then the gecko jumped out of the way "Use Absorb"

Once again the green ball came out of Espio and went into Treecko. This time Espio dropped fainted.

"Return" I said. "It's ok we'll get them next time." I put the ball back on my belt and threw the other "Go Blaze" I said as the Pokémon got out of the ball.

"Pound now" Cecily said as Treecko charged Blaze.

"Use Ember quick." I said and then the flames came out of Blaze's mouth stopping and hurting the charging gecko badly.

"Use Absorb" Cecily said worried. So the green balls started to come out of Blaze.

"Use Flamethrower." I said then Blaze shot the beam of fire making Treecko faint.

"Return" Cecily said putting the Pokémon back in its ball. "It's my fault forgive me." She pulls out the other ball. "Go Ralts" she said as the Pokémon came out of the ball.

"Did you have a hard time finding one too?" I ask.

"Not really I just went to fight something but then I saw the Ralts and I didn't even know they were here." She replied.

"Oh ok let's get this going." I said because I'm hungry.

"Ralts use Confusion" Cecily said then Ralts fires a purple ray at Blaze. It hits doing a lot of damage.

"Must have been a critical hit. Brush it off use Flamethrower" Blaze got up weakly and shot the beam of fire.

"Dodge and finish with Confusion" She said. Then Ralts dodged and shot the purple ray.

"Dodge it." I said desperately. Then Blaze fires Flamethrower instead. Luckily it cut through and hit Ralts without damaging himself. Ralts was in pretty bad condition afterwards. "Use Scratch but jump up and spin." So Blaze charged Ralts jumped up and started spinning. "Now use Flamethrower to spin faster." He then spun really fast heading to Ralts .

"Dodge it quick." Cecily said. Ralts then rolled out of the way out of the way. Blaze slammed the ground but spun like a top into Ralts. Ralts then dropped and once Blaze stopped spinning he was fainted to.

"Wait who wins" We ask together.

"We'll battle again but for now want to head back to camp?" I offered.

"Sure." She replied.

**Well that's all for now please review that's all for now I wil now update when I can once summer hits I'll be able to update a little more often but until then please just be patient.**


End file.
